bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Decaia
Decaia is a Toa of Water, formerly the Toa Daedra of Sloth and current ally of Ta. Biography Pre-BZPRPG 2012 Arc 2013 Arc Despite his assistance in defending Ga-Koro from Makuta's Rahkshi and the other Daedra, Decaia was once again exiled for his crimes, though as a form of thanks was not burned at the stake. Accepting this for what it was, Decaia joined Ta in his travels, eventually making their way to Po-Koro and becoming members of the Village of Stone's Sentinels. Appearance and Tools Though male, Decaia retains the general appearance of a Toa of Water: Seven feet tall, sleek, silver and dark blue armor, with golden eyes and a navy blue, Faxon-shaped Kakama. In addition, Decaia wears a pouch-adorned belt, on which he carries his tomahawks and other useful objects, and a dark blue cape and hood, clasped at his right shoulder. While Decaia has worn different masks, they all tend to be in the shape of a Kanohi Faxon, due to its aerodynamic shape offering the least amount of hindrance underwater. Decaia's staple mask is the Kanaohi Kamahi, the Mask of Sloth, which allows him to either slow down a target's movements or instill intense feelings of apathy and sleepiness in them. During his battle against Greed in Ga-Koro, the Kamahi was knocked into the ocean surrounding the village, though was retrieved soon after. Decaia tends to use a pair of tomahawks as his primary weapons in combat, demonstrating fairly impressive skills with them. Until the end of the 2012 Arc, Decaia was known for carrying a glass-encased blue rose, which he described to Greed as a Dark Bloom, a plant characterized by its tendency to only sprout on the grave of someone who unconditionally loved another in life, and likewise only able to be plucked by one who reciporocated that love. In Decaia's case, his Dark Bloom sprouted on the grave of Seyza, a female Toa of Ice who was his romantic partner in Ga-Koro years before the events of the 2012 Arc. Decaia lost the flower when he finally came to terms with Seyza's death, using its healing properties and some of his own Toa Power to heal himself after being injured by a Guurahk. Abilities and Traits Comparing Decaia now to Decaia three months ago, one would be forgiven for thinking he was a totally different person. Much of this stems from shame and regret, fires ignited following the revelation of the Toa Daedra’s true natures to Ga-Koro three months ago, after Nokth appealed to Decaia’s better side. As stated, much of Decaia’s old, darker attitude has been cast aside. He sees the world in a clearer light now, no longer clouded with anger and depression. This single change has avalanched into much of his development as a person, as he is more willing to socialize and joke now than he used to be. While still painfully sarcastic and snarky, Decaia’s jokes have lost their sharp edge, now meant only as a genuinely friendly prod. Nevertheless, Decaia’s outward expressions continue to hide a darker side. He constantly berates himself for mistakes and fears that any slip-up could cause him to fall back into the darkness. While he hasn’t lost every ounce of self-esteem, his foundations are still shaken, and it is obvious that he is still unsure of himself--particularly since he was exiled from Ga-Koro again despite his help in defending the village from the other Daedra and the Rahkshi, for understandable reasons. As a Toa of Water, Decaia bears control over the element of water, with all of the powers that element entails. He also possesses the ability to wear and use Kanohi, with his current Kanohi Power being that of Speed. Relationships Friends and Allies *Ta *Nokth *Kynaera Enemies *Former Toa Daedra **Ketan/Greed **Embok **Anthyn **Venedico Quotes Trivia *Decaia's name is an anagram of "acedia," the Sin of Sloth, which he represented as a Toa Daedra. During their ploy as the Toa Arete, another anagram--Caidae--was used as a means to hide Decaia's identity from Ga-Koro. *Decaia's Mask of Sloth is thus far the only one that has been seen. It is unknown if others actually exist. Category:Toa Category:Toa Daedra Category:Characters Category:Sentinels Category:Ga-Toa